deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Honora
Honora is the last emerald dragon. She is the fourth dragon Lief and his friends wake and helps him destroy the Sister of the North. Synopsis Vow with Doran In Secrets of Deltora, Doran describes a breif meeting with Honora at the border of the emerald and lapis lazuli territories. She comes to the border when Fortuna flies very close by, testing to see if any emerald dragons were still alive. Fortuna flees and Honora is left to talk with Doran. She reluctantly informs him that the Ak-Baba have thinned the numbers of emerald dragons down to herself and two others. Doran suggests allying with the other two dragons for safety, but Honora quickly refuses and flies away. Doran later learns through use of the Dreaming Water that the other two dragons have died. At some point after this, Doran tracks down Honora once more and convinces her to hide away and sleep until the king of Deltora came to wake her. He also makes her promise not to cross into the territories of the other dragons should she wake up first. ''Shadowgate Honora was first awakened when Lief, Barda, and Jasmine entered the emerald territory on Fortuna's back. Honora was furious upon sensing another dragon in her territory, especially Fortuna, whom she saw as a trickster for trusting in luck as opposed to honour. She attacked the dragon, driving it away. Honora did not appear again until Lief called her in desperation to destroy the Sister of the North. While Honora was successful, she was by no means grateful toward the King of Deltora. Isle of the Dead Honora attacks the Kin that were carrying Lief, Barda, and Jasmine out of the emerald territory early in ''Isle of the Dead. Hier reason for doing so was to keep the great Emerald inside her land. At this point, Jasmine boldly pointed out that she had attacked Fortuna for breaking their vow by entering another dragon's homeland, but had no problem flying straight into the amethyst territory. Lief convinced her to return to her land before she could act on the comment however. The Sister of the South Honora made her next appearance during the last battle against the Gray Tide, after Lief called her true name. She kills the fourth Ak-Baba with a blast of fire and takes part in burning away the Tide. Shee expressed her fury that Lief would carelessly reveal their names, particularly her own, and while she joins the other dragons in bowing to Lief, she does so stiffly. Honora and Fortuna address each other by their true names in a taunting manner, and she presumably returns to the emerald territory after that. Appearance Personality Honora claims to believe in honour (befitting her name and gem) above all else, but, as Jasmine pointed out, she is highly hypocritical. While she reprimands others for a lack of honour, she doesn't hesitate to break her promise to Doran and enter another dragon's territory. Honora appears to care very little for the unity of Deltora, even less so than other dragons, shown when she tries to take back the "stolen" great emerald from the Belt of Deltora. Lief explains that he needs the complete Belt to destroy the Sister of the West, and Honora responds by pointing out that her territory has been rid of the Sister of the North, and "that is all that matters". Despite all this, she agrees to let Lief and his companions go when reminded of Doran. Honora appears to be very proud, moreso than the other dragons, and sees herself as far more honorable than any of the other dragons. She warns Lief that the other dragons are "full of lies" and power-hungry. This is somewhat ironic, since Veritas, one of the two dragons she specifically warns Lief about, is a dragon of the amethyst, renowned for their truthfulness. She is mistrustful of almost everyone, only reluctantly listening to Lief due to her promise to Doran. Like all of the dragons, Honora loved Doran and trusted him more than she trusted anyone, even to the point of telling him her true name. Honora also seems to dislike lapis lazuli dragons, Fortuna in particular. She dislikes them for trusting in luck rather than honor, and accuses them of being trickters. Her rivalry with Fortuna lasts even back to before they made their oath with Doran. Fortuna reciprocates Honora's feelings, taking every opportunity to taunt her. Trivia *Honora's name means "honour" in Latin. Category:Characters Category:Dragons